


Promised Return

by Lexicon3000



Series: Multiversal Gaps [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cats like Sans, Cats like meat nom nom nom, Curious Reader, F/F, F/M, Feline reader, M/M, Maine Coon, On the surface, Pretty cat, Reader may or may not be human as well as cat, Sans grows to love having the cat around, Sans is lonely, Sans likes cats, Sans owns his own small apartment, Stealing salami, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicon3000/pseuds/Lexicon3000
Summary: Sans has been having a hard time. The nightmares wear him down to the bone. Not to mention the impending loneliness that digs into him every boring work day....Until he finds a cat rummaging through his kitchen.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Cat reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Multiversal Gaps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830481
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Promised Return

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Feel free to steal my ideas and write something of your own, then message me so I can read it!  
> 2\. Comments make me write more  
> 3\. Kudos are appreciated greatly  
> 4\. Telling me to go faster will make me go slower out of spite  
> 5\. If you have plot suggestions or any sort of ideas I would be happy to look them over(no promises that i'll use them though, so make 'em good!~)  
> 6\. Updates are random depending on my mood and my home situation/plans for each day

It started with a nightmare. It startled Sans out of his sleep like a car crash, whiplash hitting him hard, causing his skull to hit the pillow roughly. His breathing was nowhere near steady, and his little white eye lights flickered weakly as he fought off tears. He pressed his knuckles to his eye sockets, trying to slow his magic rush. He glanced at the dim alarm clock on his nightstand, the red numbers showing that it was around 3 AM. This was common for Sans, awakening from a nightmare he could barely remember, dark areas showing under his sockets as he slipped out of the bed.

A bang came from the kitchen, making Sans’ sockets go dark. What  _ now? _ He huffed, standing and gathering his magic. A second later, he popped into existence in the middle of his kitchen, only to be met with a cat holding a salami slice in its mouth freezing at his sudden arrival. It was a long haired cat, possibly maine coon breed, colored in oranges, gingers, blondes, and browns. It’s yellow eyes stared at Sans, and they were both stuck in a mild awkward standoff. Sans was the first to move, and the cat in return tried to bolt out the nearest doorway. Sans yanked it back by the scruff, moving at a speed that almost trumped the cat’s. It yowled at him in protest and panic, but Sans quickly held it away from his skull, the cat’s large murder mittens swatting at him. “now now, stealing is bad.” His baritone voice berated the cat, moving out of the kitchen and to his room. “i’m not exactly sure what to do with ya yet so you’re gonna stay in here till I get back yeah?” His eye lights caught the sour look the cat shot him, and he chuckled. The cat had already gobbled down the piece of meat conveniently, so he gently tossed the cat into his room before closing the door on it. Mirps came from inside, clearly displeased. “sorry pal, can’t let ya out until i call paps.” Sans sighed, wondering why he was talking to a cat. It wasn’t like they could understand him. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and dialed his brother’s number. 

“HELLO SANS, YOU HAVEN’T CALLED IN A WHILE!” Papyrus’ voice came through loud and clear. Sans held it a bit away from the side of his skull.    
“uh yeah, sorry bout that paps. i uh, happened to run into a problem and i need your advice.” Papyrus gasped happily,    
“OKAY! WHAT IS IT YOU NEED FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS??” Sans slouched onto the couch cushions.    
“i found this cat in my kitchen stealing food, should i take it to the vet or something? i have it shut in my room for now, it doesn’t seem hostile but not friendly either.”

There was a pause.    
“WELL, I THINK YOU SHOULD TAKE IT TO THE VET FOR A CHECK UP, BUT DON’T GET RID OF IT! YOU NEED SOMEBODY WITH YOU AND A CAT WOULD BE PERFECT! JUST BUY SOME KITTY FOOD AND A LITTER BOX AND POOF! BEST FRIENDS!”

“i thought dogs were best friends?” Sans chuckled.

“AGH! NO!”

“okay then, i’ll try and befriend the cat if it makes ya feel better.”    
“WONDERFUL, TELL ME HOW IT GOES!”

“i will, love ya paps.”   
“GOODBYE BROTHER!” Papyrus cheerfully replied before the call ended. 

Sans let out yet another long sigh. The cat might just be more work that he has to deal with, but at the same time he’s heard cats are less to handle than dogs. Good thing the apartment complex allows animals. 

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANKS BYE


End file.
